


Plaga

by Ariana (Ariana_El)



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Gen, Humor
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-13
Updated: 2013-08-13
Packaged: 2017-12-23 09:24:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 690
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/924673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ariana_El/pseuds/Ariana
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nudny okres może się ciekawie skończyć... Na wesoło :)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Plaga

**Plaga**

 

John wrócił do domu z siatką spożywczych zakupów i z miejsca poszedł do kuchni. Przerabiali właśnie kolejny „nudny” okres, więc Bóg jeden wiedział, co mogło go tam czekać. O dziwo sprzęt laboratoryjny Sherlocka zajmował tylko połowę stołu, więc nawet miał gdzie owe zakupy położyć. Mimo to doktor przyjrzał się najpierw blatowi; dobry nawyk osoby, której współlokator potrafił niefrasobliwie położyć talerz z kanapką obok odczynników chemicznych. John szybko się nauczył, że jeśli chce żyć, to lepiej będzie za każdym razem sprawdzać stopień czystości naczyń.

Ku swojemu zaskoczeniu w lodówce również nie było żadnej niespodzianki. Od czasu, gdy ze środkowej półki popatrzyła na niego głowa, przywykł i części ciała koło sera przestały na nim robić jakiekolwiek wrażenie. Niemniej miło było zajrzeć do lodówki i nie zobaczyć w niej nic prócz jedzenia.

Coś przebiegło po stole. John zamarł z puszką pomidorów w ręku, a potem trzasnął ręką o blat. Pochylił się nad rozplaskanym owadem i zaklął.

Mrówka.

Wiedział, po prostu wiedział, że prędzej czy później bałagan w kuchni sprowadzi im małych przyjaciół, którzy zatroszczą się o porządek. Mając do wyboru ludzkie szczątki w lodówce i mrówki w wszędzie, zdecydowanie wolał pierwszą opcję. John czym prędzej uprzątnął resztę zakupów, chowając do lodówki co tylko się dało, a potem rozejrzał się dookoła. Jedna, dwie, trzy... _O cholera._ John chwycił ze stołu jakąś gazetę, zwinął w rulon i zatłukł wszystkie, które zobaczył.

\- Sherlock? – zawołał. – Mamy mrówki.

\- Błyskotliwa obserwacja – usłyszał z salonu i dopiero w tym momencie zdał sobie sprawę, że stamtąd dochodziły również regularne plaśnięcia. Nieco tym zaniepokojony, John zabrał swoją gazetę i ostrożnie zajrzał do salonu.

No, to, co zobaczył, z pewnością nie było _nudne._ Na stoliku przy kanapie stało sporej wielkości akwarium (nadtłuczone), wypełnione do połowy ziemią. Na wierzchu leżało coś, co wyglądało jak ludzkie palce. Pokrywa dziwnym trafem nie była na swoim miejscu i już samo to powinno było zaalarmować Johna. Tak samo jak Sherlock, zbrojny w gazetę, szamotający się po całym pokoju i tłukący wszystko, co się ruszało. A trzeba było przyznać, że ruszało się _wszędzie._

\- Sherlock, co to do cholery ma znaczyć?!

\- Rozpełzło mi się – odparł swobodnie detektyw i trzasnął kolejną mrówkę.

\- Tyle to ja widzę – warknął John, rozdeptując kilka owadów na raz. – Skąd te mrówki się tu wzięły?

Sherlock wymruczał coś, co brzmiało podejrzanie podobnie do „eksperyment”. John wywrócił oczami i podszedł do stolika. Dobrze mu się wydawało, w środku rzeczywiście leżały dwa ludzkie palce.. Było też sporo mrówek, które po nich łaziły, więc John czym prędzej zasunął pokrywę i jak tylko się dało zakleił odtłuczony kawałek i wszystkie brzegi.

\- No dobra, powiesz mi, co te mrówki robią w naszym salonie? – powtórzył pytanie.

\- Chciałem sprawdzić, jak szybko oczyszczą kości z mięsa – odparł Sherlock tonem, jakby to było oczywiste. – Lepiej uważaj, gryzą.

\- Dawałeś im swoje palce do obgryzienia? – John uniósł brwi, widząc czerwone ślady po ugryzieniach na dłoniach współlokatora.

\- Nie, tylko przypadkiem – prychnął detektyw. – Byłem zajęty czym innym i...

John przygryzł wargę, żeby się nie roześmiać. Znając Sherlocka, to zajęty „czym innym” nie zwracał uwagi na boży świat dookoła i zapewne po swojemu przeszedł po stoliku. I, dziwnym trafem, po akwarium. To by przynajmniej tłumaczyło, co mrówki robiły w rozbitym akwarium. Bo skąd je Sherlock wytrzasnął, tego John wolał nawet nie wiedzieć.

\- Życzę powodzenia.

\- Co?

\- Będziesz to musiał teraz wytępić – wytknął John, choć wiedział, że prędzej czy później złamie się i pomoże, żeby jak najprędzej pozbyć się mrówek. – Zacznij tu sprzątać, ja poszukam jakichś środków owadobójczych – zasugerował i spojrzał znacząco po stertach dokumentów i notatek zawalających biurko. Pod biurko John przezornie nie zaglądał, wolał żyć w błogiej nieświadomości.

\- Sprzątać? – Sherlock wykrzywił się zabawnie. – Nuda.

\- Trzeba było pójść w teren z doświadczeniem, a nie przynosić je do domu – odciął się John. – Pani Hudson się załamie, jak to zobaczy.

Leżący na kanapie telefon Sherlocka zadzwonił nagle. Detektyw odrzucił gazetę na podłogę, ale John był bliżej. Widząc numer inspektora Lestrade’a odebrał, nim Sherlock zabrał mu komórkę.

\- Cześć, Greg – przywitał się. – Co? Niestety, nie dzisiaj – powiedział słodko. Sherlock wyglądał, jakby mu odwołano święta. – Wybacz, mamy tu małą plagę.

\- John...

\- Nie tym razem – John wrzucił sobie telefon Sherlocka do kieszeni, a potem uśmiechnął się pocieszająco. – Nie martw się, notkę na blogu masz jak w banku.


End file.
